Fuego Azul
by Vitalka
Summary: Por favor, no es pesimismo. Es realismo y experiencia. Las novelas románticas solo te envenenan con hechos fantasiosos que jamás ocurrirán. Es lo que ella pensaba, pero, ¿qué tal si le tocara vivir una historia así? Oh, Avatar Korra. Tú si que no sabes en absoluto como trabaja el señor destino. [Semana Korroh]
1. Parte I

_**¡Hola! Personas lindas, guapas y fanáticas del Korroh (se oye gritos de fangirls y fanboys), aquí les dejo mi humilde aportación a la Semana Korroh. Ando estrenando este Fandom así que me auto-felicito. ¿Que qué les traigo? Bien, un two-shot que espero que disfruten. Perdón si lo dividí, es que me quedo muy largo XD. La segunda parte será publicada muy pronto ;) Prometo no desaparecer y dejarla a medias; *Yaoming*.**_

**Disclaimer: **La leyenda de Korra no es de mi propiedad. Si no de sus creadores Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Y en parte, de la cadena televisiva Nickelodeon. Esto está hecho sin fines de plagio, es solo para entretener.

**Pairings: **Korroh. Iroh x Korra. O como quieran llamarle.

**Advertencias: **Mmm...*recordando* Nop, creo que ninguna. Si se me pasa algo, lo siento.

**Agradecimientos: **A la increíble shippeadora del Korroh, autora de la gran historia "Simple Kind of Life" y nuestra anfitriona del evento: kakatsushi *aplausos*. Gracias por crear una de las mejores semanas de mi vida (de acuerdo, creo que exageré XD). ¡Y por promover a una de mis OTP del alma! Mil besos y abrazos virtuales a distancia.

* * *

**Placa de honor:**

Quiero felicitar por este medio a todos/todas los/las que están participando en la Semana Korroh. Me he leído todas las historias publicadas hasta ahora y son preciosas. ¡Por los pepinillos con chile! Creo que en más de una de las historias que leí he llorado por la ternura entre estos dos :') ¡Pero que no se queden así! ¡Publiquen más! ¡Alimenten a esta fangirl que llevo dentro! (?) Ignoren eso último. Mejor me callo y dejo que sigan.

¡A leer! **:D**

* * *

**Fuego Azul**

**_Parte I_**

**_"En vida, si la historia va mal, es imposible que el final sea de cuento"_**

Suspiró cansada. Aquella historia que Jinora le estaba leyendo le recordaba, por mucho, a una situación similar que ella había vivido. _"La princesa se enamoró de un príncipe, pero por muchas razones su relación no había podido darse. Se dieron la oportunidad de ser una feliz pareja, sin embargo, al final, el príncipe la dejó por no poder congeniar. Habían nacido, efectivamente, para amarse. No para estar juntos." _Cuando la niña cerró el libro, la avatar le dedicó una sonrisa forzosa. La historia no había terminado, faltaba un capítulos. Aunque, al parecer, la infante maestra aire notó el semblante triste de la mayor, por lo que decidió darle fin a la lectura de la novela por ese día.

-¿No vas a terminar de leerme la historia?-Preguntó. No era que se muriese de ganas por saber como concluía. Es solo que, realmente sentía que si aquella princesa ficticia podía tener un final feliz, ella también podría.

-Toma.-Le dijo Jinora extendiéndole el libro.-Es un libro realmente bello, la mayor parte parece de pena y desconsuelo. Ya sabes, donde a la protagonista le ocurren todo tipo de "malos ratos" con el chico que ama.- Korra rió, eso era justamente lo que pensaba.- Pero lo más interesante es la manera en la que termina.

La morena se sintió de pronto divertida.-¿En serio? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Queda sola, desamparada y se tira a un acantilado?

Ambas volvieron a reír.-Nunca sabrás si no lo lees tú misma.-La pequeña bostezó.-Me iré a dormir, buenas noches.

-Que descanses.-Se despidió, mirando la portada del libro y poniéndolo sobre una mesa.

No era precisamente la chica romántica y fanática de épicas historias de amor. A diferencia de Jinora, parecía tener una mente mucho más realista e irónica con respecto al amor. No creía que _"de pronto, su situación mejoro",_ algo que era muy común en los cuentos que la niña acostumbraba a leerle. Por favor, ¿cuándo iría a pasar algo así en la vida real? ¿Acaso de la noche a la mañana todos sus problemas desaparecerían? ¡Bah! ¡Tonterías! Se acostó pensando en que seguramente pasaría el resto de su vida sola, sin nadie a su lado que le dijera constantemente que la amaba.

Ella no creía en novelas ficticias y sus fantasías.

.

.

.

.

Recorría sobre de Naga aquel sitio que había sido destruido por Vaatu. Era oficial, la Bahía Yue* se había llevado la peor parte del ataque. Muchas embarcaciones de las Fuerzas Unidas se veían por doquier. Por fortuna, el lugar comenzaba a tener una mejor pinta con toda la ayuda que se le estaba dando a la re-construcción. Luego, escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. Una voz que se le hizo sumamente conocida. Le pidió a Naga que se detuviera, lo cual ella hizo.

-¡Inspeccionen de nuevo esa área, soldados! No podemos darnos el lujo de tener tantas pérdidas materiales.

La avatar sonrió, por supuesto que reconocía al dueño de aquella voz.-¡General Iroh!-Lo llamó.

El aludido, que se encontraba de espaldas a ella, giró para encontrarse con la joven Avatar que corría en su dirección. Casi al instante, una expresión de felicidad se anidó en su rostro.

-Avatar Korra, que sorpresa encontrarla por aquí. ¿Cómo se encuentra?-Preguntó de manera cortés.

-Perfectamente. ¿Y usted? Veo que de nueva cuenta le han destruido varios buques.

-Los gajes del oficio.-Respondió restando importancia al asunto con un gesto en la mano.- Me tocó ver de cerca el poder de ese espíritu aquel día, de una manera nada amable, debo decir. Y por supuesto, también vi parte de su enfrentamiento con usted.

-¿De verdad?-Al ver como asentía, ella le sonrió.-Que cosas.-Luego pareció recordar algo.-Por cierto, General, quiero agradecerle de nuevo por haber intentado ayudarme aquella vez. Ya sabe, cuando ocurrió el asunto con el presidente Raiko.

-...-El guardó silencio unos segundos, como si pensara lo que le diría a continuación.-Debo confesar, Avatar Korra, que realmente me sentí culpable de no haber ofrecido más ayuda de mi parte después de ello. Sé que era imprudente ir en contra del presidente en esa ocasión, aún así, creo que me quedé corto con el apoyo que podía brindarle.

Korra enmudeció unos instantes. El semblante del maestro fuego frente a ella cambió a uno más serio y arrepentido. ¿De verdad él, una persona con la que prácticamente no mantenía una relación cercana, se estaba disculpando por no haberla ayudado? Y no solo eso, ¡si no que hasta se sentía culpable! Cuando la culpa era de todos menos de él. De ella por haber sugerido algo que, visto en retrospectiva, parecía bastante estúpido. Del presidente por no confiar en la Avatar. ¡Del idiota de Mako por abrir la bocota!

_"...¿entonces porque **él** se sentía como el villano de la historia?"_

Finalmente, halló el valor suficiente para hablar.-No diga tonterías, General. Me ha ayudado en otras ocasiones, como lo ocurrido con Amón. Así que no puedo recriminarle nada al respecto. Pero si le da tanto pendiente, me tomaré la molestia de meterme en más problemas catastróficos y poner en juego la seguridad mundial con tal de que, posteriormente, me vea en la necesidad de pedir su ayuda.-Comentó divertida.-¿Así estaría más tranquilo?

Escuchó una risa tenue por parte del heredero.-¿Sería usted capaz de tomarse tantas molestias?.-Dijo a manera de sarcasmo.

-Créame, para mí será todo un placer.-Le dijo siguiéndole el juego.

Se quedó por un rato conversando con el General. Encontró en él una persona verdaderamente agradable de conversar. ¿Porqué no habían tenido un encuentro así antes? Oh, cierto. Él pasaba todo el día fuera, su título lo requería. Y ella, bueno, no se quedaba atrás. Ser el Avatar no deja mucho tiempo de diversiones y búsqueda de nuevas amistades. Sobre todo cuando se hace un cambio de magnitud colosal como el que ella había hecho. Por "equis o por ye" razones, jamás se había detenido un minuto a charlar amigablemente con aquella persona.

.

.

.

.

Despertó con una extraña opresión en el pecho. Sentía como si algo, desde hace varios días, hubiera cambiado dentro de ella. "Cosas de Avatar", pensó. Y se levantó de la cama dispuesta a iniciar otro día. No sin antes, dirigir su mirada al libro que Jinora le había dejado, y que seguía en la mesilla de la habitación. Dio un respingo, otro día se enteraría de como había terminado. Se dirigió a Naga, quien parecía haber despertado desde hace un rato.

-¿Qué dices amiga? ¿Nos damos una vuelta antes de que Tenzin nos cargue el día con deberes?

La hembra perro-oso polar pareció entender lo que decía, pues enseguida se incorporó junto a su compañera.

No tenía una dirección específica, simplemente paseaba por las calles de la ciudad. Miraba ocasionalmente al cielo, con varios espíritus deambulando en él. Últimamente le agradaba verlos tan seguido. Quien sabe, a lo mejor, después de todo no había sido una idea loca y descabellada dejar los portales abiertos. Para ella, que la mayoría de las cosas que hacía tenían repercusiones negativas, aquello era como un golpe de buena suerte.

De pronto, se halló frente a la Sede de Policía**, muy cerca de la institución. ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Sinceramente no lo comprendía, tal vez de manera inconsciente una parte de ella quería volver a ver a Mako. Después de todo, desde su ruptura se habían distanciado. ¡A quien engañaba! ¡Deseaba verle la cara otra vez! Es decir, aún no había podido olvidar al "chico listo". Aún lo seguía amando, tal como le había dicho la última vez que lo vio. Lo suyo con él, aunque le costara reconocerlo, era imposible.

Entonces, lo vio salir del edificio. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, que paso a ser una expresión de amargura cuando vio el auto de Asami Sato estacionarse en la entrada. Se escondió rápidamente tras una columna. Por supuesto, la hermosa mujer de cabello oscuro había salido del vehículo, abrazando a Mako quien le correspondió. Después, simplemente ambos se subieron al carro y observo como este desaparecía en las transcurridas calles de la ciudad.

Korra bajó la mirada, gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Naga comenzó a lamer una de sus mejillas, a manera de consuelo. La Avatar le sonrió y le murmuró que no se preocupara. Sabía que había sido mala idea, no, una pésima idea ir ahí. Pero no podía evitarlo, era el hombre al que aún quería, y al que posiblemente, quisiera por mucho tiempo más. Ya iba a empezar a caminar en dirección contraria cuando algo, o más bien alguien, le tocó el hombro.

_"...solía aparecer en los momentos en que más lo necesitaba..."_

-¿Avatar Korra? ¿Se encuentra usted bien?- Iroh, a su lado izquierdo, le había preguntado tranquilamente.

Se sobresaltó. ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿Dónde?! ¡¿Porqué?! ¿¡En qué bendito momento había aparecido!? ¿¡La había visto llorar!? ¿¡Porqué no le dijo nada!? ¡Por todos sus antepasados! ¡¿Cómo no lo había visto antes?!

-G-general...¿qué está haciendo aquí?-Preguntó desviando la mirara, intentando en vano que su estado no se notara.

-Quedé hace unos días con la Jefa Beifong para hablar acerca del la protección reforzada que se le dará a la ciudad ahora que convivimos con espíritus.-Dijo haciendo "caso omiso" del estado de la joven.- Que bueno que la encuentro aquí, ahora podemos hablar con ella los dos.

Uh, uh. Mala idea. Ella y Lin no eran precisamente las mejores amigas por siempre. Sin embargo, no queriendo contradecir a Iroh, decidió darle una respuesta afirmativa.-De acuerdo, me parece bien.

.

.

.

.

-Mi día era lo que se podía considerar "estupendo y hermoso", hasta el momento en que atravesó la puerta de mi oficina, Avatar Korra. Ahora viéndole la cara solo me dan ganas de pegarme un tiro en la cabeza.

Iroh cerró los ojos e hizo un esfuerzo por no reír ante el comentario de la hija de Toph. La morena, bueno, simplemente ya estaba acostumbrada a la relación de eneamigas que tenía con la mayor. Y bueno, tampoco iba a montare un escándalo por una cosilla sin importancia.

-A mi también me alegra verla, Lin.-Comentó sarcásticamente.

El puño de la mayor dio un fuerte golpe en el escritorio. Sobresaltando a los dos presentes, prosiguió.

-Jefa de Policía Lin Beifong para ti, mocosa. Que aún no se me olvida que parte de la destrucción en la costa fue por tu culpa. Ahora toma asiento y escucha como niña buena, que con quien quería hablar era con el General Iroh y no con una chica impertinente.

¿¡QUE PARTE DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN DE LA COSTA HABÍA SIDO SU CULPA!? ¡Luchaba contra un espíritu maligno de miles de años de antigüedad! ¿¡Cómo rayos esperaba que todo saliera intacto después de eso!? ¿¡A la mujer comenzaba a afectarle la edad o qué!? ¡Esa ruca, solterona abandonada, cara de pato-tortuga, carácter de macho borracho, policía de quinta! ¡Se le zafó un tornillo! ¿¡Quien se creía para reclamarle semejante estupidez!? ¡Tonta, tonta, tonta!

Respiró profundo, y forzando una sonrisa, contestó:

-Sí, por supuesto...

.

.

.

.

-Quiero que me corrija si me equivoco, pero creo que su relación con la Jefa Beifong es algo tensa.

Lo había dicho serio, por supuesto, era Iroh. Sus intenciones con ella siempre eran las mejores. Sin embargo, esa había parecido una pregunta burlesca. En especial después de que viera "el buen trato" que le habían dado.

-¡No, que va!- Exclamó irónica- Creo que hasta el mundo de los espíritus se puede notar que ella me odia.-Suspiró.-Pero bueno, igual me animó estar al pendiente de la protección que se le dará a los espíritus.

Iroh la miró de reojo, mientras caminaban fuera de la instalación. No es que precisamente supiera cada detalle de la relación de Mako con Korra, pero no era estúpido. Sabía perfectamente que ya no estaban juntos. Lo que no sabía era la razón del término de su noviazgo. Pero por supuesto no la preguntaría, era algo totalmente carente de educación y fuera de lugar. Aunque, definitivamente si haría otra cosa.

-Avatar Korra...-Le llamó. Tenía que ser cuidadoso con lo que iba a plantearse. A ella, y así mismo.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó la joven, quien ya había visualizado a Naga recostada a lo lejos en un árbol. Le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara, volviendo su vista posteriormente al General.

-No quiero sonar como un entrometido, pero, si tiene algo que la haga sentir afligida y de lo cual quiera hablar...no dude en que puede contar conmigo. Le prometo que haré todo lo que pueda para ayudarla.

La forma en que Iroh había dicho esas palabras, la hizo sentir algo que desde hace mucho tiempo no sentía, apoyo. Aquel sentimiento que te produce un alivio al saber que puedes contar incondicionalmente con el cuidado de alguien. No era que no fuesen amigos, sin embargo, jamás creyó que sería precisamente él quien le dedicara una promesa tan poderosa como era aquella. Eso es algo que no te lo dice cualquiera. Menos que lo cumpla.

La Avatar sonrió, sintiendo unas increíbles ganas de abrazar al hombre frente a ella, pero se contuvo. Simplemente, musitó una palabra que pronto se acostumbraría a decirle de manera constante...

-Gracias.

.

.

.

.

Desde entonces, la sensación de vacío en su estómago iba en aumento. Habían pasado varias semanas desde aquella promesa. Y Korra, cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de hablar con el General Iroh, acudía a preguntarle su punto de vista sobre ciertas decisiones que, por alguna razón, la tenían indecisa. Poco a poco esos encuentros fueron fortaleciendo una hermosa e inquebrantable amistad. A veces, fuera de compromisos políticos, tratados, normas y protocolos, hablaban de la vida de cada uno de ellos. De su forma de ver el mundo, de los momentos difíciles que habían pasado, de todo.

_"Ella se arrepintió de no haber iniciado esa relación tan estrecha antes..."_

-¿Iroh?- Le llamó. Había dejado de decirle "General" desde hace un tiempo, aunque él aún insistía en seguir dirigiéndose a ella de la manera formal.

-Dígame, Avatar Korra.-Habló despreocupado. Y a la vez, interesado en lo que quería decirle. Korra aún no sabía como aquello era posible, pero bueno, ese era Iroh.

Estando los dos navegando en uno de los barcos de su armada, en donde generalmente se encontraban, la Avatar había tenido una duda repentina en sus pensamientos. Una duda que llevaba desde hace mucho. Desde que peleó contra su tío siendo poseído por un milenario espíritu maligno, sentía que algo era diferente. En especial, desde que supo que era separarse de Raava y estar a punto de dejar este mundo. Para siempre.

-¿Alguna vez ha estado tan, pero tan cerca de la muerte, que luego de sobrevivir comienzas a ver la vida de otro modo? No lo sé como...como si las cosas cambiaran repentinamente a sus ojos...

Vio al azabache guardar silencio. Meditando cada frase de la menor a su lado. Luego rió suavemente, lo que a Korra le hizo sentirse a)ofendida y b)intrigada. ¿Acaso había dicho algo gracioso?

-Es curioso...-Dijo por fin.

-¿El qué?

-Que usted sea precisamente la que me haga un cuestionamiento como ese.- Se giró sobre sus talones para verla directamente a los ojos.-¿Ya olvidó que fue usted quien me salvó la vida? En ese caso, Avatar Korra, es la responsable de que ahora vea la vida de otro modo. Cambió algo en mí desde el momento en que la conocí. Después de conocerla, comencé a ver la vida, como dijo, de otro modo.

_"El latido de su corazón no podía sonar más fuerte. La presión era tal, que pudo haber salido de su pecho..."_

¿Qué? ¿Q-Qué le estaba pasando?

La forma en que la miraba, fijamente, como viento a través de su alma. La suave brisa que movía sus negros cabellos. El ambiente tan liviano por ser un viaje en barco. Si todo era tan sereno, ¿porqué sentía que su cabeza explotaría? ¿Era normal que temblara tanto y que sintiera las mejillas arder? Sintiendo un leve mareo colocó uno de sus brazos sobre el barandal del barco. El heredero se apresuró a acercarse a ella.

-¿Está bien, Avatar Korra? ¿Desea que volvamos a la costa?-Preguntó con un tono de honesta preocupación.

Ella respiró profundo.-No se preocupe, es solo un ligero mareo.-Le respondió sonriendo, mismo gesto que él correspondió.

Después asintió, confiando en su palabra.

.

.

.

.

-¿Cómo que no es posible tener un mejor amigo hombre, siendo mujer, o una mejor amiga mujer, siendo hombre?-Preguntó alarmada Korra ante la declaración que Pema le había dado a Jinora e Ikki.

La mayor de las hermanas solo había preguntado: "Mamá, ¿es posible que dos mejores amigos de distinto género se enamoren?" Y pum, se desató el conflicto.

-No estoy diciendo que sea imposible.-Argumentó la mayor.-Es solo que, bueno, al formar una relación tan cercana y conocerse tanto el uno al otro, es normal que exista una atracción naciente entre ellos.

-¡Sí es cierto, es cierto!-Exclamó saltando Ikki.-Papi y mami fueron amigos cercanos antes de enamorarse.

-¿Eso es verdad?-Siguió con su interrogatorio la Avatar, aún confundida por el asunto.

-Así es.-Contestó Jinora por su madre.-¿Sabes, Korra? Ahora que lo pienso este gran dilema existencial se parece mucho al libro que te leía la última vez. En el, la princesa encuentra a otro príncipe, del cual se vuelve una amiga incondicional y él de ella. Eso es lo lindo de la historia, que la princesa no se queda con el que parecía ser el amor de su vida, si no que otro amor aparece en su camino y da un vuelco a la novela que...- La niña dejó de hablar, la Avatar había salido disparada.

-Creo que te dejó.-Comentó su hermana a un lado de ella.

La menor suspiró. ¿Porqué todos huían de sus historias románticas? Pero muy por el contrario, Korra no se había ido porque no quisiera escucharla. Si no, porque tenía un libro que buscar...

.

.

.

-Jinora...Pssst...Jinora...Jinora despierta...¡Jinora!

La niña despertó de su sueño del país de las maravillas de una manera nada amable. Korra se encontraba a su lado con una cara de frustración y con ojos visiblemente llorosos. Eso la alertó, talló sus ojos intentando despertar mejor y se incorporó en su cama. Luego le dirigió una mirada, indicándole que le dijera que ocurría.

-Es terrible, Jinora. Es una tragedia.-Se quejaba ella.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Ha pasado algo con los espíritus? ¿Tiene que ver con asuntos del Avatar?

Ella negó efusivamente.-Nada de eso. Es solo que...-Hizo una pausa de suspenso.-¡No encuentro el libro!

La niña guardó silencio unos instantes.-¿El...libro?-Preguntó confundida.

-¡Sí, sí! El libro de la princesa llorona, masoquista y que sufría mucho. Y que luego, según tú, encuentra la felicidad al final. ¡No está! Necesito saber en qué termina...

-Korra...

-¿Sí?

-Me despertaste a media noche de uno de los sueños más hermosos que he tenido solo para decirme que no encuentras una novela y que no estarás tranquila hasta que sepas el final.-Sentenció de forma rápida y con una cara de pocos amigos.

-Bueno...sí. Básicamente, sí, es eso.-Comentó avergonzada. Pero no con menos ganas de buscar el libro.

La maestro aire suspiró. Cubriéndose con las sábanas para que no la molestará más, volvió a hablar.-Lo buscaremos mañana.

-No creo que pueda esperar tanto.-Se quejó como si se tratara de años.

-En todo caso, ¿para qué quieres saber como termina el libro? Creí que ni siquiera te gustaban las novelas románticas.-Susurró mirándola a ver. La niña era lista, sabía que la Avatar no solo quería leer el libro por "pasión a la lectura", como ella tenía.

Había agarrado a la mayor con la guardia baja. No podía decirle realmente porqué quería saber el final. Es decir, no es como si pensara que estaba enamorándose de Iroh y que necesitaba saber si la protagonista había pasado por una situación similar y cómo la había afrontado. No, que va. Esas cosas no le pasaban a ella. ¿O sí? ¡No, no, no! ¡Claro que no! No podía pasar de querer a una persona a otra de una manera tan apresurada. ¡Ella no era Mako!

Con Mako, se había enamorado prácticamente a primera vista, lo cual, resultó en catástrofe. En cambio, con el joven heredado, se había tomado su tiempo en conocerlo. En saber que clase de persona era. Esas tardes platicando de sus problemas, le habían hecho ver quien era en realidad. Alguien apasionado por la vida, y a la vez, tan maduro y seguro de sí mismo. Korra se había dado la oportunidad, de mirar cada faceta de aquel hombre, antes de quererlo.

Y no al contrario, como había hecho con Mako. Primero enamorarse y después averiguar que tipo de hombre era.

"Con razón la relación había ido en picada."-Pensó.

-Es solo curiosidad.-Musito mientras se levantaba. La menor era ajena a su conflicto interno, pero podía ver como el semblante de la chica frente a ella había cambiado a uno más triste.-Lamento haberte despertado.

Y sin decir ni una sola palabra más, salió de la habitación. Con la mente y los sentimientos revueltos...

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

**_¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Tengo un arma cargada lista para dispararme si no les gustó XD Porque siento que habré fallado como shipper del Korroh. No, señores, no, la historia aquí no acaba. Como dije, me ha quedado largo, y para no atrasar más mi aportación, publiqué esta parte. Aún falta lo más picante (?) De acuerdo, no mal piensen eso e.é/ _**

_**Traído a ustedes desde la Wiki de Avatar:**_

*******Bahía Yue:** Es una amplia ensenada de agua ubicada en el noroeste de Reino Tierra. Conecta a la Ciudad República al mar Mo Ce, y contiene directamente a muchos de los monumentos de la capital. **/***Lugar donde, según a mí punto de vista, fue donde atacó Vaatu. Y si no, finjamos que sí para que la historia tenga sentido XD Porque si eran los barcos de la armada de las Fuerzas Unidas, obviamente Iroh II tendría que ver que las pérdidas fueran mínimas, después de todo estuvo ahí cuando eso ocurrió. Iroh, no importa que no existas, tú eres mucho más perfecto que cualquier General no-ficticio.

****Sede de Policía: **Es la base de operaciones de la Fuerza de Policía de Metal Control, que arrestan a los criminales en la Ciudad República.**/****Otro lugar donde, de nueva cuenta según mi punto de vista, es donde trabaja Mako. No ubiqué muy bien las oficinas, así que decidí hacerle como que trabaja aquí. Lo que sí estoy segura, es que ahí trabaja la Jefa Lin.**  
**

¡Mako, si estás leyendo esto perdón por cambiarte de edificio laboral! ¡Y de paso te pido perdón también por hacer que Korra se quede con Iroh y arruinarte la vida haciéndola un vacío miserable del que nunca escaparás! ¡Tú también estás guapo, _baby_! ¡Igual me gusta el Makorra! ¡Vales mil amiguis! ¡Te quiero, soy tu fan! :D

**_Bueno, y si ya terminaron de leer mis tonterías, nos vemos en la segunda parte. Y gracias de antemano a los que se tomaron la molestia de leer esta primera parte. _****_Espero que puedan seguir leyéndome. ¡La WEEK KORROH continúa! ¡Se recaudan firmas para que los creadores hagan canon la pareja! (ok no, pero sería genial). Se despide de manera temporal su escritora y autora del fic..._**

**__****_Vitalka~_**


	2. Parte II

_**¡Hola lectores! ¿Ven? No desaparecí. Quise hacerlo, pero tenía miedo que mandaran sicarios a matarme XD (Moradora, te hablo a ti**__**). Gracias a quienes comentaron en la primera parte, esta segunda se los dedico a ustedes. La semana Korroh continúa y con ello las aportaciones. ¡Mando mucha inspiración a todos/todas para que sigan escribiendo! Como siempre, espero que la lectura sea de su agrado. Disfrútenla ;)**_

**Disclaimer:** La leyenda de Korra no es de mi propiedad. Si no de sus creadores Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Y en parte, de la cadena televisiva Nickelodeon. Esto está hecho sin fines de plagio, es solo para entretener.

* * *

**Fuego Azul**

**_Parte II_**

**_"Mientras menos creas en el romance, más te vas a envolver en ello"_**

Al día siguiente, estaba meditando con Tenzin. No había podido dormir la noche anterior, por lo que temió que en medio de la meditación se quedaría dormida. Abrió el ojo derecho esperando que el mayor no lo notara. Para su mala suerte, si lo hizo, a pesar de que estaba con ambos ojos cerrados.

-Korra, deja de hacer trampa.

Ella bufó, siguiendo con su entrenamiento. No podía concentrarse, su "dilema amoroso" no dejaba de acosarla cada segundo. ¿Cuándo había comenzado todo esto? ¿El momento en que Iroh le había dado su apoyo incondicional, tal vez? ¿Cuando lo vio en la Bahía Yue el día de la re-construcción? ¿Cuándo le sugirió el brillante plan meses atrás? ¿El día que lo rescató de morir ahogado? Espera, ahí apenas lo conocía. ¿¡Fue amor a primera vista!? ¡No, no puede ser! En ese entonces aún quería a Mako. Y bueno ahora, probablemente aún lo siguiera queriendo.

_"Aunque el segundo príncipe comenzaba a tener espacio en sus pensamientos..."_

Trato de calmarse. No podía ser algo tan grave, es decir, no amaba loca, perdida e incondicionalmente al General. Solamente, era un enamoramiento chiquito. Nada de otro mundo. Sí, seguro eso era. Y en parte era culpa de él por ser tan...¡tan Iroh! Sí, era eso. Si no fuera tan encantador, atractivo, servicial, atento, caballeroso, amable, sincero y muchas otras virtudes de las que no se acuerda, nada de esto estaría pasando. Lo pensó mejor, tal vez después de todo él no solo le gustaba. Tal vez si estaría enamo-

Detuvo su meditación abriendo los ojos de golpe.- ¡Arg! ¡Ya no puedo seguir con esto! ¡Es tan...enloquecedor! ¡Espíritus, ¿qué me está pasando?!- Gritó.

-¡Korra! ¿Pero qué te pasa? Tranquilízate, ¿quieres?- Sugirió Tenzin entre enojado y alarmado por su comportamiento.

-¡No puedo calmarme!- Respiró profundo, el asunto se le salía de las manos. Luego, pareció recordar algo. Miro al maestro aire detenidamente.-Tenzin...-Este se asustó por el nivel de sensatez que tenía en el rostro.-¿Tú...tú amabas...amabas a Lin?- Soltó.

Un sonrojo en las mejillas del monje se hizo presente.-¿¡Pero que pregunta es esa Korra!? ¿¡Para qué te interesa saber algo así!?-Se molestó en un principio, después notó que la pregunta era seria, y parecía necesaria para ella, por lo que se calmó.-Realmente, ¿porqué me preguntas eso?

-Yo...necesito saber...si es posible amar a dos personas. Sobretodo pasar de amar a una, a amar a la otra.-Luego se dio cuenta que no lo estaba explicando bien.-Dime que me entiendes, por favor. Al menos miénteme diciendo que ya lo tienes claro.

Tenzin sonrió.-Como el agua.-Luego miró hacia el cielo, preparando lo que diría.-Sí, Korra. Es posible pasar de amar a una persona, a la que la amabas con todas las fuerzas del mundo, por la que velabas y pensabas constantemente, a amar a otra de la misma manera. Incluso aún más que a la primera.

-Eso...¿eso es algo...bueno?-Preguntó con cierto temor. Como se escuchaba, sonaba raro.

-No lo sé. Supongo que depende de la situación.-Giró para verla.-Solo puedes sentirlo tú misma, son cosas en las que, la opinión de los demás no es válida. Porque solo uno mismo conoce sus propios sentimientos.

La Avatar se quedó mirando al piso fijamente, su maestro tenía razón.-Entonces...hipotéticamente hablando o digamos que conozco a una amiga que le pasa algo así...-Tenzin rodó los ojos, "adolescentes", pensó.-¿Será más feliz con la segunda persona, que con la primera? ¿La amará aún más? ¿Qué tal si nunca deja de amar al primer chico? ¿Qué tal si el segundo no le corresponde? ¿O qué tal si la hace sufrir tanto, o más, que el primero? ¡¿Qué tal sí-

-¡Korra, Korra!- La llamó en un intento de tranquilizarla, estaba al borde del llanto, a su parecer. Pero Korra solo se sentía desesperada, y enojada consigo misma.-Ya te dije que eso solo tú-

-Mi amiga...-Musitó tratando de que no se hablara de que era_ su_ problema.

-Bien...-Suspiró cansado.-Ya te dije que solo tú "amiga", tu caso hipotético o como le quieras llamar...se solucionará cuando aclare las cosas consigo misma y se ponga a pensar que es lo que siente por cada uno.-Luego, desvió la mirada.-Aunque, tal vez si deba elegir a la segunda persona.

La joven fijó su total atención en lo que diría a continuación.- ¿Porqué?

_"...porque si hubiera querido tanto al primer príncipe, no se hubiera enamorado jamás del segundo..."_

-Porque si hubieras amado tanto a la primera persona, nunca te hubieras fijado en la segunda. Tú corazón solo puede pertenecer a una persona a la vez. Al menos en esta vida.

Ella sonrió. Ahora se sentía más tranquila. Y todo gracias a ese sabio gruñón que tenía como maestro.

.

.

.

.

-Me iré de regreso a mi nación. Probablemente por varios meses, o un par de años. Mi madre necesita mi presencia ahí urgentemente. Al parecer, muchos se quejan de que le de más asistencia a Ciudad República que a mi propia gente.

Esa declaración fue un eco en la cabeza de Korra. "Me iré. Me iré. Me iré". No le sorprendía que Iroh hubiera desembarcado en la isla. Desde que vio su expresión, de una sonrisa triste, supo que lo que diría no sería agradable para ella. ¿Pero irse? ¿Así, de repente? ¡Justo cuando sus sentimientos comenzaban a aclararse. ¡No podía ser! ¿Cómo habían llegado a eso?

El té que Pema había servido a pesar de ser el más delicioso que hubiera probado en toda su vida, ahora le sabía insípido y amargo. No, no era culpa de la mujer. Era su boca, y sus sentimientos, que se encontraban con un sabor horrible. Hubiera querido que no pasara a despedirse, y solo se fuera. Quizá, eso hubiera sido más sencillo para ella. Ahora, sentía como si su mundo, estuviera cayendo a pedazos.

-¿Esto es totalmente necesario, General? ¿No lo necesitarán aquí en Ciudad República?-Preguntó Tenzin, quien como concejal, debía estar al pendiente de una decisión tan importante.

Si el partía, estaba claro que no podría cumplir su deber como líder indispensable en la cima jerárquica* de las Fuerzas Unidas. Y por lo tanto, la ciudad quedaría visiblemente desprotegida. Aunque por supuesto, eso a él lo traía sin cuidado.

-Será solo temporal. Vendré cada mes para ver el desempeño de mis hombres en esta área. Además, estoy seguro de que su hermano podrá sustituirme el tiempo que sea necesario.

Tenzin reiría si no estuviera en constante control de sus emociones. Bumi supliendo al general. Sí, sería algo realmente gracioso.-Sí usted lo dice. Me alegra que se tomara la molestia de pasar por aquí antes de marcharse.

-En absoluto es una molestia. Quería despedirme de Avatar Korra de la manera adecuada.

Alzó su vista de pronto, apartándola de la taza de té que llevaba viendo todo el rato en que el maestro aire y el príncipe habían estado hablando. No sabía que pensar, mucho menos que decir. Una parte de ella quería saltar en la mesa y gritarle que no se fuera, que no la dejara. Que lo necesitaba, que todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos en las últimas semanas, había comprendido que lo quería.

_"...el amor, como el tiempo, es algo relativo. Nada lo ata, nada lo sujeta. Solo tiene un líder, él mismo. Y corre el riesgo de perderse si no se le persigue..."_

Sin embargo, dijo algo muy diferente a lo que sentía.-Me da gusto que esté tan al pendiente de su posición, General. Se le va a extrañar por aquí.

Y con una falsa sonrisa, que por todos fue tomada como sincera, se despidió.

.

.

.

.

Una llamarada de fuego se estampó con una roca. Seguida por una de aire, otra de agua y otra roca más pequeña. Siguió repitiéndose constantemente hasta que la persona que lo causaba cayó rendida al piso. El mundo, su mundo, era tan injusto. En el momento exacto que comprendió lo que Iroh significaba para ella, se marchó. "Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido". ¡Ja! ¡Sí alguien le dijera eso seguramente reiría a carcajadas! Y después claro, fundiría en llamas a quien se atreviera a burlarse de ella en semejante estado.

-¿Korra?-Llamó una temerosa voz a sus espaldas.

-Pema, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-Preguntó llena de vergüenza. No esperaba que alguien estuviera cerca mientras ella hacía tremendo berrinche.

-Jinora quería que te diera esto.-Dijo ignorando por completo el estado de furia de la joven.-"Fuego azul".-Comentó mientras le entregaba lo que había estado buscando días atrás.-Es una historia preciosa, bastante similar a la novela pastoril.**-Comentó amablemente.

-Oh, gracias.-Respondió un tanto desanimada, mirando el libro. Ya ni siquiera le interesaba saber como había terminado.-No sabía que tú también lo habías leído.

-Por supuesto, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Es el favorito de Jinora.-La mujer se sentó a un lado de la Avatar, por lo que ella imitó el mismo gesto.

Ambas veían el atardecer. Y a lo lejos, por la costa, veían también la gran embarcación de la Nación del Fuego que partiría aquella noche. Después de que cierto General atara cabos en Ciudad República. Pema miró de reojo la mirada melancólica que la menor a su lado dirigía hacia la distancia. Esbozó una media sonrisa de lado. Mientras pensaba -con que de eso se trataba todo- con el mismo gesto en el rostro.

La Avatar suspiró.-Creo que no me queda de otra, me pondré a leer el libro.-Después sonrió, apartando su vista del "sol escondiéndose entre las olas".

-Korra...-Le llamó la mujer.-¿Porqué no vas y detienes al General Iroh?

Silencio.

Mucho, incómodo, molesto y opresivo silencio.

-¿Q-qué dijiste?-Preguntó incrédula, no daba fe a lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

-O mejor te vas con él, tal vez de esa manera podrías solucionar rápido las cosas en su nación y así los dos regresarían en cuestión de días. Sí, creo que eso es mejor.-Dijo Pema sonriendo y cerrando los ojos, ignorando su pregunta. Como si de una cosa sencilla se tratase.

-P-Pema...¿p-porqué me estás diciendo algo así?-Preguntó con miedo, conociendo y temiendo su respuesta.

-¿Porqué más, Korra? ¿Él te gusta, no es así?-Antes de que la Avatar le reclamará desesperada, prosiguió.-He visto la forma en que lo mirabas hace un rato. Esa mirada solo se le das al hombre que amas. He visto como sonreíste cuando lo viste partir. Esa sonrisa era falsa, ¿verdad? Es la misma sonrisa que yo le doy a Tenzin cuando no quiero que se preocupe, aún cuando por dentro siento un nudo en la garganta.

-...-Ella solo callaba.

Pema puso una mano sobre su hombro.-Ve con él, Korra. Aunque te duela escucharlo, Mako no volverá, no va a hacerlo. No regresará un día y te confesará que romper contigo ha sido un error. Y Iroh, por otro lado, está ahí. Por ahora.-Le dio unas palmaditas.-Es una buena persona, estoy segura que escuchará lo que tengas que decirle.

Y, diciendo esto último, se levantó. Dejando a la Avatar con el libro en mano y los sentimientos revueltos.

_"...las historias pueden cambiar en el último momento..."_

.

.

.

.

_"La princesa se enamoró de un príncipe, pero por muchas razones su relación no había podido darse. Se dieron la oportunidad de ser una feliz pareja, sin embargo, al final, el príncipe la dejó por no poder congeniar. Habían nacido, efectivamente, para amarse. No para estar juntos."_

_CAPITULO XII: El final inesperado._

_"...de pronto, su situación mejoró. Encontró de regreso a casa a un príncipe herido por la guerra, quien mirándola a los ojos, sonrió. Lo reconoció, era el mismo noble que la había ayudado a escapar de la torre de los malvados asaltantes del norte. Un gran amigo"_

_" Y no tardó mucho, se dio cuenta que su relación, sus sentimientos, sus miradas, iban más allá de la amistad. Pero la princesa aún seguía amando al otro príncipe. Estaba confundida, estaba perdida en ella misma y hundida en sus sentimientos."_

_"Pero era simplemente imposible no enamorarse de él. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si solía aparecer en los momentos en que más lo necesitaba..."_

_"Ella se arrepintió de no haber iniciado esa relación tan estrecha antes, se arrepintió de todo el tiempo que vivió sin pasar a su lado."_

_"El latido de su corazón no podía sonar más fuerte. La presión era tal, que pudo haber salido de su pecho..."_

_______"No mentiría. Seguía enamorada del primer príncipe, había sido la primera persona a la que quería con tanta intensidad. __Aunque el segundo príncipe comenzaba a tener espacio en sus pensamientos, eso era indudable."_

_________"Entonces, despertó. Y lo supo. Nunca amó realmente al antiguo dueño de sus pensamientos. Era sencillo, __porque si hubiera querido tanto al primer príncipe, no se hubiera enamorado jamás del segundo..."_

_"Su madre se lo había dicho a la princesa, el amor, como el tiempo, es algo relativo. Nada lo ata, nada lo sujeta. Solo tiene un líder, él mismo. Y corre el riesgo de perderse si no se le persigue..."_

_"Iría por él. Lo elegiría a él. Después de todo, las historias pueden cambiar en el último momento..."_

_"Y vivieron felices por siempre..."_

Cerró el libro con fuerza. Tenía su respuesta.

.

.

.

.

Corría a toda velocidad por el muelle. Según le había dicho, partiría esa misma noche. La obscuridad había caído y sentía que si no decía lo que llevaba a dentro...bueno, simplemente se volvería loca. Cuando observó que las luces del transporte estaban apagadas, supuso que tal vez se les había hecho tarde y habían decidido dormir. Exhaló exhausta. No le importaba, esperaría hasta el día siguiente de ser necesario para hablar con él. Arrimó una de las cajas del cargamento para sentarse. Se apoyó en la rejilla que tenía a espaldas.

No supo cuando, pero se había quedado dormida.

Al cabo de unos minutos, alguien que oportunamente pasaba por ahí, la visualizó. Casualidad, suerte, destino. Pudo ser cualquier cosa. Cualquier parecido con la realidad, es pura coincidencia.

-Avatar Korra.-Una voz pareció hacer eco en su cabeza. Entonces despertó de su, a pesar de ser ligero, sueño.

Levantó la vista asombrada de a quién vio.-I-Iroh...

Él la miraba extrañado. A causa de la poca falta de luz no podía ver el notorio sonrojo que se había formado en las mejillas de la joven Avatar. Pero si hubo algo que notó, y era la potente mirada que le estaba dirigiendo. No tenía idea de como había llegado ahí, ni porque se encontraba en aquella situación tan peculiar. Sonrió. Después de todo, también quería verla aunque sea una vez más antes de partir.

-¿Puedo preguntar porqué se encuentra aquí?- Cuestionó, mientras arrimaba otra caja para sentarse a su lado.

-Yo...-Desvió la vista, no sabía como diría lo siguiente.-Había algo que quería...-Se auto corrigió.- No...había algo que necesitaba que supiera.

Por más que buscaba la mirada de la chica, ella no parecía querer dársela. Habría de ser algo muy importante, así como sumamente complicado de decir.

-La escuchó.-Habló mientras miraba el horizonte.

Tal vez pudo ser buen momento para confesar. Pero, Korra expreso algo diferente. Se había vuelto una costumbre malsana, expresar cosas distintas a las que realmente pensaba. Algo que a su parecer, solo solía ocurrir cuando Iroh estaba cerca. O cuando se trataban de asuntos que tenían que ver con él.

-Quería pedirle si podía ir con usted a su nación. Ya sabe, es mi deber asegurarme de la seguridad de todas las personas. Y pues, no sería correcto dejarlo enfrentar solo los problemas con su gente. Es decir...yo...no sé si me entienda...quiero...bueno, no es que quiera...esta bien, si quiero...pero...

Iroh rió. Ya entendía por donde iba todo el asunto. Esta bien, lo aceptaba, él lo había sospechado desde un inicio. Las miradas que le dirigía, sus sonrojos constantes. Que le hablara diferente a como se dirigía con otras personas. Su trato para con él era distinto al de los demás. Sonriente, tranquila, abría sus emociones y sentimientos por completo. No tardó mucho con dar la respuesta que por un breve tiempo lo había mantenido confundido.

Se había enamorado de él.

Le extraño en un principio, para ser sincero. No recordaba haber hecho ningún gesto, comportamiento o actitud para con la joven que pudiera despertar esa clase de sentimientos en la menor. Aunque, algo dentro de él, se sentía realmente bien al enterarse de ello. Quien sabe, tal vez en él mismo también comenzaban a despertarse esos mismos sentimientos. Y no lo había querido admitir, al menos no frente a ella.

-Así que era eso.-Habló, más para sí mismo que para Korra.

Y a pesar de todo, la morena también había aprendido, pese a su rostro controlado de expresiones del General, a saber que pasaba por su mente. O al menos intentarlo. Por lo que supo casi enseguida que, sin haberse confesado directamente, él ya había averiguado lo que realmente sentía desde hace tiempo. Normalmente se hubiera sentido avergonzada, o peor, aterrorizada de la situación en la que se encontraba. Pero, simplemente, decidió que de nada le serviría preocuparse. Que ocurriera lo que debiera ocurrir.

Tras el largo silencio que se estaba prolongando. Ambos hablaron de repente al mismo tiempo.-Así que...-Musitaron al unísono. Se callaron dando permiso al otro de hablar.

-Así que, ¿va a dejarme ir con usted?-Preguntó la joven esperanzada. Casi como una súplica. Jamás creyó verse en la necesidad de suplicarle a alguien por su compañía.

-No.

La negativa hizo eco en su cabeza.-¿N-no?-Repitió ella, entre dudosa y decepcionada.

Luego, prosiguió.-No creo que sea necesario. Hablé con mi madre, serán solo unos cuantos días. Después de muchos mensajes, logré convencerla. Estaré aquí más pronto de lo que cree.-Pausó y mirándola directamente a los ojos, dijo algo que nunca olvidaría.-Después de todo, no es como si realmente quisiera dejar esta ciudad.

"No es como si realmente quisiera alejarme de usted". Fueron las palabras que quiso decir. Aunque por temor a ir demasiado rápido, prefirió cambiarlas. La Avatar era lista, comprendería perfectamente el revés de sus palabras sin que él tuviera que explicarlas textualmente. Vaya que había insistido con la Señora del Fuego Ursa, y por supuesto, había recibido sus regaños como un chiquillo. Pero era su único hijo, normalmente siempre lograba contentarla.

-Entonces, por ahora, esta es la despedida.-Dijo Korra, más tranquila porque no se iría por tanto tiempo como antes le había planteado. Él asintió, y sin que ninguno dijera nada más, se acercaron para abrazarse.-Te estaré esperando.

Él ladeó el rostro para aspirar el perfume de los cabellos de la muchacha. Respondió cerca de su oído.-Lo sé.

Y así, partió ese mismo día al amanecer...

.

.

.

.

-¡KORRA!

La chica de la tribu agua se cayó de espaldas de la silla en donde se encontraba.-¿Q-qué ocurre, Jinora? ¿Porqué andas así?

-¡Es increíble! ¡La novela de "Fuego Azul" tuvo una continuación! Ya sabes que al final de la primera parte se quedó con el segundo príncipe, ¿verdad?-Ella asintió- ¡Entonces ahora contarán como siguió su épica historia de amor! Iré a comprarlo con mamá.

-¡Genial!-Comentó emocionada.-Avísame si ya conseguiste el libro para cuando regrese.-Dijo ella, mientras con un silbido llamaba a Naga.

-¿Eh? ¿Te vas? ¡Oh, ya sé! ¿Irás con el príncipe Iroh, verdad? ¡Ah, ¿ya te correspondió?!

Como se encontraba tomando té, Korra escupió la bebida.-¿¡Qué!? ¿Q-quién te contó eso?

Antes de que pudiera ahorcar a su guía espiritual, ya se había ido corriendo con su madre. "Pema"-pensó-"Seguro que ya le contó a detalle todo el chisme". Suspiró feliz, acarició a su perra-oso polar y miró al cielo. Aunque Iroh no le hubiera demostrado abiertamente sus sentimientos, los gestos que hacía, esas pequeñas acciones que los últimos días había tenido para con ella, lo decían todo. Lo sabía con solo mirarle a los ojos.

No hubo necesidad de usar palabras para corresponderle, esas estaban de sobra. Al cabo de un rato de naufragar en sus pensamientos, dejó decidida el Tempo Aire de la isla. Tenía una parte de su vida que sellar, un capítulo que cerrar, una historia romántica que seguir. A pesar de los típicos "malos ratos" de las protagonistas, ella tendría su final feliz. Como los cuentos de hadas.

_"Se reencontraría con su príncipe. Iría en búsqueda de su destino eterno a lado de su amor"_

Aquellos de los que, hasta hace poco, no creía en absoluto.

_**FIN**_

* * *

_****__**¡Sí! *Haciendo el baile de la victoria* Al fin terminé mi primer aporte a la semana. Porque, aunque no les guste (?) pienso publicar otra pequeña cosilla por ahí del miércoles o jueves. Así que no piensen que se deshacen de mi con esto XD. Ando triste porque perdió la selección mexicana, sin embargo, la semana Korroh me está animando. ¡A desbordar penas en fanfiction!**_

_****__**Traído a ustedes desde la Wikipedia: (LOL)**_

***********Cima jerárquica:** Punto más alto de una organización de poderes. Regularmente política o militar. Es el concepto que designa una forma de representación de diversos elementos de un determinado sistema en el que uno de ellos los tiene como subordinados por ser inmediatamente superior. **/* **El General Iroh desempeña, obviamente, un puesto importante en las Fuerzas Unidas. Del cual, sin la existencia regulada del puesto, difícilmente la armada podría subsistir.

****Novela pastoril: **Subgénero narrativo épico que se configuró históricamente en el Renacimiento. La temática es siempre amorosa. La narración es morosa y lenta y la acción, que es sin embargo embrollada, se desenvuelve con premiosidad ya que lo que importa fundamentalmente es el análisis de los sentimientos. Se cuentan los amores, afortunados o no. **/** **La "supuesta historia" que tanto se comentaba en el fic, tenía cierto parecido con este tipo de obra literaria. Por lo que decidí nombrarlo para que no crean que me lo invento todo porque ando fumada.

**_Para finalizar, agradezco de todo corazón a los que me leyeron. Es la segunda historia que publico y, como había mencionado, la primera en el fandom. Por lo que espero no haberlos decepcionado. Esta pareja es de mis OTP mentales y no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad tan buena. Besos, abrazos y chocolates (porque sí, los tengo en mi casa, nada más es que vengan a buscarlos :D) a todos los que me hayan leído. Gracias por dedicarme una parte de su tiempo. Hasta otra ocasión._**

**_Se despide, su escritora..._**

**_Vitalka~_**


End file.
